


Oh Zodiark!

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a mewling mess, Lahabrea is a horny fuck, Lahabred, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thancred's body is getting a workout, Too bad he can't enjoy it, non-con for Thancred being possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: Lahabrea hasn't fucked since before the sundering. Now he's got himself a gorgeous new body in the guise of the Scion Thancred Waters. Oh dear, what is he going to do?
Relationships: Deudalaphon/Lahabrea, Deudalaphon/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Oh Zodiark!

He was bored. And horny. He hadn’t been laid in… hell, before the sundering, by his count. Way too long, in any case. But now he possibly had a chance. The body in which he currently resided was looked at, in general, as a bit of a player. Why shouldn’t he take advantage of that reputation and see about relieving the need that coursed so heavily in his veins?

Sauntering into the Quicksand, Thancred’s favorite hangout when it came to flirting up pretty women (and sometimes men), Lahabrea scanned the patrons present. He immediately dismissed anyone of a lalafellan nature as he was not about to try and rut with something that wasn’t even knee high to him. The Xaela and Raen roaming about were also off the table because Zodiark only knew he’d be the one accidentally impaled by a horn, and the scales were a bit of a turn off. Miqo’te were a possibility but… there. His head snapped to a lone hyur sitting at a table, whose aether signature was stronger than all of the other patrons combined and was both oddly familiar yet very foreign at the same time. Drinking in the reddish black hair a bit on the shaggy side and what he could see of a trim yet muscular physique, between the partially open leather hoodie and skin tight leather pants, he couldn’t help but mentally drool. Yes, these people may be inferior to his kind, but he couldn’t help but admit that some of them did come in very _appealing_ packages. Grabbing a shot glass out of a wandering patron’s hand, he downed the amber liquid in one gulp, much to the person’s dismay, and made his way over to the man.

* * *

Deudalaphon, ‘Phalon’ to his friends, looked up at the man approaching his table. Well, well, well, what _would_ the Convocation say if they saw Thancred of the Scions coming up to his table? Not that they’d ever find out. He hadn’t had much interaction with them since making his home on the Source, more out of necessity than anything else. After the rejoinings of seven of the stars, he felt it safer to roam among the people here, as he could survive a Calamity much more than he could the total dissolution of a star.

Smiling up at the Scion as he approached, he leaned back in his chair with drink in hand. Taking a sip, he watched with no little bit of interest, and humor, when the other man didn’t even ask his permission to join, but instead just sat in an empty seat across from him.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Thancred?” he purred, watching as the whiskey gold of the man’s eyes widened at the use of his name.

“W-What? H-How…” the other man spluttered, staring at Phalon in shock.

“You think your name is not well known with your propensity for coming in here and flirting with half the people before leaving with at least one or more on your arm?” His voice rang with mirth.

“I… oh… umm…” Thancred seemed at a loss for words. “No I wasn’t aware.”

* * *

Well shite. How did one go about flirting in _this_ situation? The man in front of him clearly already had one up on him, knowing his host’s name. Though, he had to admit, it was for all the right reasons. Perhaps this would make things easier? Only time would tell.

“So what is a looker like you doing sitting here alone?” Lahabrea asked, mentally cringing immediately after the words left his mouth. He definitely wasn’t as smooth as the man whose body he had appropriated. It didn’t help that his words earned him a snort of laughter from the one seated across from him.

“Probably here for the same reasons you decided to approach and attempt to flirt with me, albeit badly. I’d heard you were smooth with words, almost poetic in your verses and compliments to your intended conquest. Or perhaps you are only so inspired when in the presence of ladies?”

“N-No, it’s just been a while since I’ve been attracted to a man. And you’re gorgeous enough you’ve blanked my mind,” he stuttered out. Zodiark, if his fellow Convocation brethren saw him right now, he’d be a laughingstock.

“Well now, that was a bit better in the flirting department. Let me guess,” Phalon began, leaning forward until he was almost half across the table, his voice dropping an octave and practically bursting with sexual intent when he continued on with his thought, “you want me to take you home and fuck you so blind you’ll be seeing stars for days?”

That voice had his face flaming and heat pooling in his belly. It was so sinful it should be outlawed, Lahabrea thought to himself.

“Yes?” He grabbed another shot glass, though this time off the tray of a passing waiter, and downed in it a swift gulp. The man across from him laughed and proceeded to pay the disgruntled wait staff for his need for a bit of liquid courage.

“Well then, shall we?” Phalon stood up with a hand reached out to him. Taking the hand, Lahabrea near shivered at the electricity that seemed to arc from the man’s calloused fingers onto his skin. All he could do was nod wordlessly at the man and follow him out the door.

* * *

“My, my, someone’s needy,” Phalon murmured, his chuckle a low rumble, when he found himself jumped on the minute they entered his home, before he had a chance to close and lock the door behind them. Hands snaked through the opening of his fireglass hoodie and over the bare skin of his abdomen and back, while lips found purchase on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“Please, I need you,” whined the other man, biting down on the spot he had just been kissing.

“Patience is a virtue, my dear,” he chuckled, pushing Lahabrea back enough that it dislodged him from the spot he was happily gnawing on. Phalon brushed his thumb over the lush lower lip of the possessed Thancred’s mouth, opening it, before fastening his lips onto the other’s. He was rewarded with a moan, and the grip on his back tightening. He let out an appreciative growl of his own, nipping at the soft lips and enjoying the wet satin glide of their intertwining tongues. Feeling the other man shudder, he pressed his thigh up between his legs, rubbing it against the hardening bulge he found there. 

“More,” Lahabrea gasped, pulling back from the kiss to utter that demand.

Phalon grinned darkly, enjoying how the other man’s eyes glassed over at the sight of a string of saliva that clung to, and connected, their lips. 

“What a hungry boy, you are. However, I’ll be the one devouring you, not the other way around.”

Hoisting the man up into his arms, he climbed the steps to the second floor and into the bedroom. Dropping the man down on the bed, he turned toward a nearby chair facing the fireplace in the room, and set his hoodie over the back of it after he took it off. 

“Strip, dear,” he commanded, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. He watched with undisguised delight when his order was obeyed, and in quite swift a fashion. Once Thancred/Lahabrea sat back down on the edge of the bed, he turned and approached. “You’ve been such a good boy. I think you deserve a treat,” he purred, kneeling down onto the plush rug beside the bed, and sliding his hands up the trembling inner thighs of his soon to be conquest.

“B-But you’ve still got your pants and boots on!” Lahabrea pointed out, disappointment lacing his breathy tone.

“And they’ll come off when I’m ready to fuck you senseless. Until then, just enjoy the ride,” Phalon grinned, leaning forward to lap his flattened tongue from the base of the very stiff cock all the way up to the head, giving it a little swirl around the glans before licking away and tasting the copious amounts of pre-cum that had already started to leak from the tip. The body beneath him bucked, and the man let out a soft mewl, head lolling back onto the soft comforter beneath him.

Phalon slowly inched the cock into his mouth, one hand gripping hard on the muscled thigh beneath him to keep it flush against the bed, the other massaging the sac that hung between the gorgeous legs he knelt between. Loosening his jaw, and pushing past his gag reflex, he continued taking the impressive length down his throat. Once his nose was flush against his lover’s abdomen, he hummed, letting the vibrations travel down the length to the man’s spine. He smirked to himself when it wrung a warbled moan out of the other hyur. As he pulled back with agonizing slowness, he focused on pulling a bit of aether into the hand that had been massaging the hyur’s sac, and used it to coat his fingers with slick. Using the hand he’d been holding Thancred/Lahabrea down with, he pulled the man forward, until his ass was partially hanging off the bed. He teased a finger against the man’s entrance while, at the same time, sliding his mouth back down over the hard heat of the man’s cock. When he reached the base again, he slipped a finger inside. He hummed again, and slipped a second finger in, curling them both in and down to press against the bard’s prostate.

“Ohhh… oh fuck me! Zodiark… _fuck_!” The hyur yelled, his body bucking up against Phalon’s mouth. As the man’s tight control over his aether broke and it flowed down around them both, Phalon jerked back, withdrawing his fingers, and sat back on his heels. No… no it couldn’t be, he mentally groused, eyes narrowing on the naked man on his bed.

“Lahabrea, what in Zodiark’s ever fucking name?!” he growled, getting up and leaning over the prone man.

“W-Who? H-How?” he warbled, hazy whiskey colored eyes opening and blinking up at Deudalaphon’s intense crimson orbs.

“It’s your most _Benevolent_ colleague, my dear Lahabrea,” he grinned down at the man, fangs flashing in his mouth.

“D-Deudalaphon?” the other ascian stuttered.

“One and the same,” he smirked.

“Oh Zodiark fuck me,” Lahabrea whined. 

“Are you asking me to call for Elidibus? I’m sorry but I have been as out of touch with him as I have with you and the others.”

“N-No, please, oh please, _no_. Don’t tell anybody, please? Just… would you please continue?”

“On one condition. You’re going to tell me everything once you cum,” Phalon conceded. He knew he could’ve been an ass and denied Lahabrea his pleasure, but damn, the body his colleague chose was right up his alley as far as what he was attracted to, and having the man who so loved to lord his station in the Convocation over him begging for release? Having the man as warm and pliable as putty in his hands? There was no way he could refuse. 

“I’ll tell you everything, now just bloody get me off you arse!” Lahabrea ordered, finally coming back into himself as the euphoric high had started to wane. Phalon’s smirk turned feral, and he snapped his fingers, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. Recalling that bit of aether that had slicked up his fingers, he used it to lube up his cock. Teasing it up and down the Celebrant’s crack, he laughed at the man’s muffled curses.

“Oh very well,” he retorted. “But remember, you asked for it.”

Lining himself up, he pushed slowly until he felt the tip pop inside. Testing with a few shallow strokes until he felt that Lahabrea was loose enough for him, he hilted himself in one swift thrust. Gripping the man behind his knees, he pushed them up towards the hyur’s chest. Each thrust was swift and hard, bouncing Lahabrea against the soft mattress at his back. Phalon let out a hiss of satisfaction at how his colleague bit down on his forearm to keep from screaming, though the muffled moans that reached his ears were pure music.

“Yes, ‘brea, that’s it. Let me hear you moan. Let me hear you cry. Zodiark, you sound so pretty,” he crooned, his hips slapping against the other’s. He angled his hips and deepened his strokes, increasing the friction against his bedmate’s prostate.

“Oh shit… oh fuck… D-Deu... I-I’m going to…” Lahabrea stuttered, ending in a high pitched whine when Phalon switched things up to shorter, faster strokes.

“Cum for me, my dear,” he ordered, using a wisp of his aether to curl around and stroke the Ascian’s borrowed cock. “You know you want to.”

The body beneath him bucked and squirmed, dick twitching as jets of his seed spilled forth to coat Lahabrea from the chin down. A smirk of satisfaction curled Phalon’s lips, though it wasn’t long before his own release was near. Having that sweet ass clamping down on him felt too good and his hips stuttered, thrusts becoming jerky. Letting out a husky moan, he filled his friend and rival with his own seed. Once he’d emptied himself, he let out a little laugh and brushed his lips against the hyur’s sweaty temple.

“You were a fun ride. Had I known you swung this way, I may have tried to capture that ass back in Amaurot. Maybe then you wouldn’t have always been such a smug shit around me, not with me wringing moans and gasps of pleasure from you every night,” he grinned, earning a scowl from the man beneath him, that was quickly replaced by a hefty sigh.

“Conversation for another night, Deudalaphon. Or perhaps in this position, we should dispense with the titles, eh, Ascheron?” Lahabrea returned the smirk Deudalaphon had worn earlier.

“As long as you remember your promise, Apollyon,” he grinned, “though I’d prefer you bathe first. Both of us actually. Then you can tell me how you came to be in Thancred’s body and what the hell you were doing hitting on some stranger in a bar.”

“ _Ugh_ , I promised I’d tell you and I keep my promises! Now get your heavy arse off me if you want me to take that bath.”

“Yessir,” Phalon quipped, grinning, and shot off a short, clipped salute, before withdrawing and padding over to the bath to get the tub filled, completely missing the look of undisguised, unbridled interest and lust on his fellow Ascian’s face.

“Next time, _I’ll_ be the one devouring _you_ , my dear,” Lahabrea murmured to himself, once the other man was out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> After so many discussions of Ascian ships in this wonderful XIV Writer's Discord and Book Club, this little crack ship entered my head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you love to write and/or enjoy XIV fics, feel free to join us! I can guarantee they'll enable at least one of your crack ships xD https://discord.gg/6v8hWtA


End file.
